


Time Is Slower Here. Let's Make The Most Of It.

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Uncle dwarves, father kratos, grandpa mimir, the good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Sickness, bonding, arguments, destiny, all bound together by family.How else would one spend the long winter days?





	1. Sunrise

"Brok, _Brok_! Wake _up_!"  
  
" _What do ye want_?!"  
  
"He wants to look at the sunrise."  
  
"He wants to _what_ now?"  
  
Atreus was practically hopping foot to foot in excitement and impatience. "Come _on_! We'll miss it!"  
  
When noticing the groggy and slow responses the boy sighed and rolled his eyes. "You guys are too slow, _meet you out there_!"  
  
The two watched as the boy ran out of the shop and into barely-there day.  
  
Sindri looked to his brother and sighed, bags under his eyes and soft smile on his face. "It seems he's never seen a sunrise from this high up before."  
  
Brok groaned and sat up, rubbing his face with one hand. "Apparently the fuck not." He bristled at the whoop of excitement coming from outside, forcing himself up.  
  
"I swear the brat could look at a _crack_ in the wall and get excited."  
  
Sindri looked close to agreeing, deciding to head out and keep an eye on the boy as his brother got ready.  
  
Opening the door to their shop and walking out he saw Atreus staring out over the horizon.  
  
"It is quite lovely to see from up here. I think you'll agree."  
  
Sindri watched as the boy quickly nodded without looking away and stood on the tip of his toes as if to get a higher advantage of sight.  
  
He laughed softly and turned slightly when he heard the sound of a door being opened, his brother walking over begrudgingly.  
  
"What's so damn amazing about a sunrise?"  
  
Sindri hushed him and pointed at the still-unswayed boy perking up at the sight of gold seemingly just ahead. Brok, surprisingly and perhaps do to the kid's obvious enjoyment, says nothing more and chose to stand a few feet away, glaring at the rising sun.  
  
Atreus, all the meanwhile, was having the time of his life just watching. The truth of the matter being he's never seen a sunrise. Or, at least, not one hidden by trees from out his window. Even now, though not sick, father wouldn't allow him out so early. There was simply no way for him to see one till now.  
  
He wondered if the dwarves knew, but decided it didn't matter either way. He was here now.  
  



	2. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl is Sigyn, by the way.

“I’d never leave you."  
  
“Don’t make promises like that.”  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't make promises like that. We're gods, we don't get the luxury of a stable life or the safety that comes with it. Every day is a fight for our lives, so don't make empty promises. One thing you can promise me though,"  
  
She watched the kid she grew to love turn to her, honest sadness and love in his eyes that matched perfectly with the sad smile underneath them.  
  
"If you ever do fall, you'll take the time to say goodbye. To my face. That is the most I'll accept and ever need."  
  
So she promised, while promising inwardly to keep the first.  



	3. Insomnia

“Why are you awake?”  
  
Atreus starts, dropping his book on his lap. He sheepishly turns to look at his father, fingers playing with the pages of his book.  
  
His father isn't impressed.  
  
He sighs and leans back onto the headboard, letting go of his book as he pouts at the ceiling.   
  
"Insomnia."  
  
A grunt and the sound of rustled sheets.  
  
He turns his head, eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion. He looks on wide-eyed as his father gets off the bed with ease, walking over nonchalantly.  
  
As if predicting his moves he crawls a little to the right, allowing room for his father to sit on the bed and get into the covers.   
  
His father does sit on the bed but doesn't bother with the furs, picking up the discarded book and placing it under his pillow before casually motioning him closer.   
  
He hesitantly crawls to him, leaning onto him questionably as if one wrong move may send him back to his own cot. It doesn't and furs are placed on top of them both.   
  
Mostly him.   
  
"Sleep."  



	4. Prophecy

"I am also, _canonically_ , a bottom."  
  
"We knew this already, lad."  
  
"It is of no surprise."  
  
"Wow, rude."  
  
Atreus pouts and tilts his head at the page of the book. Ever since realizing who he was and what he was destined to do, he couldn't help but be extremely curious as to his future.   
  
Which led him to holding a book on prophecies. Specifically his.  
  
"Maaaybe I should've waited to find some of this stuff out. 6 children? Why and with who? Wha- is one of them- THREE of them animals?"  
  
Kratos sighs and rubs his eyes.  
  
"Keep your private life to yourself, boy."


	5. Destiny

"I'm not travelling to the ends of the Earth to fulfil a destiny I don't even understand."  
  
"Sadly, I don't think you have much say, lad."  
  
Frowning, the boy turned from his teacher and friend, choosing instead to stare ahead to the trees. It hasn't been easy to accept, he clearly still didn't fully- his destiny.   
  
After Atreus and his father happened to mention the writings on the wall Mimir, though rightfully shocked silent for a few moments, decided to tell the two of them who he was, well- who he will be, anyway.  
  
The one taking it the hardest was his father, unsurprisingly. Him deciding to train him harder whilst denying the truth all the while.   
  
Coming to at the sound of yelling and blades whirling in the trees Atreus sighes, turning to Mimir who patiently waited.   
  
"Tell me again, do I _really_ have 6 children-"  



	6. Selfish

“Sometimes I forget that you can die. Sometimes I don’t want to remember.”   
  
"Everyone dies, Atreus. It is life."   
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just..."  
  
It was hard to find the right words, years of being holed up in one room with few books to learn from didn't help any.  
  
"You...seem so strong, and...I guess..."  
  
The boy frowned, realizing how selfish and childish this may sound but needing to say it anyway.  
  
"I guess I expect you to live as long as I need you, no matter what."  
  
He looked to the floor now, face hot at the confession. It wasn't that he found the words to mean anything embarrassing or anything, just that even a sentence like that was more than either were usually willing to share or admit.   
  
Starting a little at the feeling of a warm hand ruffling his hair, Atreus glanced up.   
  
"I will."


	7. Sick Whump: Atreus and Mimir

“Looks like I’ll be taking care of you, lad!”  
  
“Is there a waiver I have to sign?”  
  
"Oh, don't be like that. I sorta know what I'm doin-"  
  
" _Oh Vahalla_."  
  
Atreus laid back in his cot and closed his eyes, sighing at the soft furs underneath him. It was far to cold for the frost giant, feeling as though he was even competing with fimblewinter outside.   
  
Eyes closed a little tighter in annoyance at the sound of footsteps, no matter how light, and soft clacking of what must have been herbs being mixed.   
  
Eyes peeked open and glanced to the tall man sitting on the floor, legs crossed and eyebrows furrowed. 103 winters must be a long time to go without making medicine, Atreus couldn't really blame him for forgetting.  
  
"Hmm...maybe thi-"  
  
"Mix the parsley and cloud berries than a single lilac petal. Spell then."  
  
"Ah, thanks laddie."  
  
"Mmhm."  
  
The clacking and hums of the elder eventually worked to sooth him, bringing him to a peaceful sleep despite the migraine and fever.  
  
When he woke up it was to a bowl of medicine waiting for him.


	8. Disaster Family (Kinda Crack)

"Is there anyone here who isn't a total disaster?"  
  
Brok laughs. Not a real one, more like a, " _Are you fuckin kiddin?_ " one while Mimir shrugs and goes back to sleep. Kratos glances away from him, frowning and continuing to skin a deer.  
  
Feeling something kin to desperation he turns to Sindri who, surprisingly, shakes his head quickly.   
  
"90% of me is a nervous wreck."  
  
He covers his face with his hands.


	9. Sick Whump: Atreus and Sindri

“Nope, nu-uh, lie down. You can’t go out like this.”  
  
“W-What? Of _course_ I can-”   
  
Stumbling on weak legs he fell into the reluctant arms of his friend, face suddenly too hot and room spinning.   
  
"Oh- _oh_! Ok, ok, I...I can handle this-"  
  
Atreus would've laughed at the familiar disgust and shock of his friend if it didn't threaten nausea.   
  
Closing his eyes at the sudden migraine the movement of his body being picked up brought, the demi-giant/god decided to say nothing, appreciating the fact he was being brought somewhere warmer.   
  
At the feel of furs not his own the boy opened his eyes, seeing the grossed out and concerned expression of the germophobic dwarve above him.   
  
"It's okay...m' used to this..."  
  
"Yeah, well...I'm not, so..."  
  
Atreus closed his eyes, pulling the furs tighter around him as he groaned at the head pain. Sindri made a distressed sound above him.  
  
"You're father will be back soon, right?! I-I can check for medicine but I'm not sure-"  
  
"He'll-" a yawn. "be back soon."  
  
A sigh of relief.  
  
"Oh...oh thank goodness. Well, just rest here, and...uh..."  
  
Another distressed sound from the dwarve above him when yet another moan of pain came from the younger.  
  
"T-Thank you....I promise I'll be fine. You can w-work."  
  
"..."  
  
Atreus opened his eyes despite their protest and looked to the side at the body of his friend as he sat on the floor hesitantly.  
  
"I...I could use a break."


	10. Hesitant

“I need you to see yourself as I do."  
  
His eyes were desperate, his small hand tightening its grip on his larger one, till his skin matched his, with more emotions than either were able voice.  
  
"I need you to let me all the way in.”  
  
He wasn't sure he could, though he wanted to. For now he turned his hand, grasped back with a more cautious delicatness.  
  
Afraid to grip any tighter.  



	11. Bad Dream

“I had a bad dream again.”

"You seem to have many of those."

"I seem to be afraid of many things."

"Come here."

He didn't hesitate to crawl out of his furs, feet padding on the floor as he made his way over to the other cot, crawling in like he's done so many times before.

He settles on top of his father, head on his chest to feel the forever comforting heartbeat.

He hoped it never stopped.


	12. Simon Says Was A Bad idea

What had started as a friendly game of Simon Says quickly turned into a complete and utter disaster.  
  
"No way! You didn't say Simon Says!"  
  
"Well, now I am. Simon says _get on your knees."_  
  
" _Valhalla_ , kid."  
  
They stared up at the excited- well...no. Excited wasn't the right term for... _for whatever was painted on that boy's face_.   
  
That smirk paired with that glint in his eyes couldn't mean he was feeling anything less than power, and that kid was liking it.  
  
Perhaps Simon says was a bad idea.


	13. A day of rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I'm currently on vacation.

_Snow berries, maple sap, and maple bark. Grab a chisel and mush them up. Light a fire and boil them with water. Ki 9_  
  
It was really cold.  
  
Atreus glanced up to the sunny sky, somehow still blizzarding despite the harsh rays, eyelashes catching enough flakes in a few seconds to make him blink them away.   
  
The young demi-god sighs, standing up with his collected herbs and trudging back into his home, placing the bowl on the table next to a sleeping Mimir and brushing the snow off his pants. He turns to the cot on the left side of the room, offering a small, tired smile.   
  
“How are you holding up?”  
  
"I am fine, boy. You should not being leaving the house without me in this weather."  
  
Atreus huffs, crossing his arms and walking over, placing the back of his hand on his father's forehead despite his weak protests.  
  
“No, you're not, what can I do to help?”  
  
A resigned sigh, it was about time father let him help.   
  
"A wet cloth and fire. Medicine if we have it."  
  
Atreus smiles, relaxing as he walked back to the bowl, picking it up and showing the contents to him proudly.   
  
"Already ahead of you."  
  
A grunt answers him and he works to light the fire, putting his flint away after and placing the herbs in a pot with water after mushing them.   
  
He grabs a cloth and heads back outside for a mere moment, coming back in and handing it to his father who reluctantly places it on his head, clearly embarrassed at having to be taken care of by his own child.   
  
The young boy chuckles, glancing over while pouring the medicine into a cup.  
  
"Your face is red."  
  
"It is the fever."  
  
"Let's fix that, then."  
  
He headed over and gave the cup to him, watching as he downed it. He giggles at the look on his face, covering his mouth a moment later in apology when given an annoyed glance.  
  
"I know. It's not good, sorry."  
  
His father hums and hands the cup back, laying back down while keeping his eye on him. Atreus smiles reassuringly at him, placing the cup on his table and sitting on down his cot.  
  
"You'll get better soon. You're really strong."  
  
Something strangely vulnerable flashes behind his father's eyes at the compliment, gone in a split second.   
  
"I will, boy....thank you for your assistance."  
  
"Always."  
  



	14. Control

“Don’t...Don’t look at me. Please..."  
  
_Blood. There's blood everywhere._  
  
Footsteps approached hurried, determined, and perhaps even a little worried.  
  
"Please, stay away! I don’t want to hurt yo-"  
  
_Oh Vahalla, it...it's on my hands_.  
  
He was pulled into warm, protective arms, squeezed tight, unyielding.  
  
"You won't."  
  
_Let go of me_.  
  
Feet dug into the dirt and sharp nails clawed at his father's back. Sharp teeth bit into soft, fragile lips.  
  
_There was so much blood. Did he do that?!_  
  
"F-Father-"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I d-didn't _mean_ to!"  
  
"I _know_."


	15. Chaos

“Life’s not as tragic as you always think it is.”  
  
Kratos looks over his shoulders, eyes narrowed at the boy's defiant tone as well as his matching stature.   
  
Atreus tries again, eyebrows furrowed as he takes a step forward, raising a hand in what he hopes is a calming approach but probably just looks desperate.   
  
He _feels_ desperate.  
  
"Even with all the chaos it can be quite beautiful! Maybe even..."  
  
Kratos raises an eyebrow and stops walking, waiting for an answer as his child looks more and more flustered, emotional.  
  
Eyes narrowed with frustration and tears, and he can't help but sigh, turning around without notice.  
  
"Maybe the chaos is what's beautiful...or somethin'..."  
  
He didn't want to finish so lamely, wanted to give his father the emotion packed speech he prepared all in those seconds of hesitation.   
  
Of course he couldn't.  
  
"Atreus."  
  
The boy wiped his eyes and glanced up at his father, frowning in disappointment and embarrassment at not seeing him come closer, at having him see him so weak.  
  
His father stares at him for a moment, consideration in his amber eyes. Atreus watches as a hand is held out to him.  
  
"...Father..?"  
  
"...Come, it is getting dark."  
  
Feeling a small smile grace his face Atreus reaches out and gently grasps his father's hand in his.   
  
Maybe he didn't need a speech after all.   



	16. Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty, fellas.

“Can’t you see how much this is hurting me?!”  
  
"Atreus-"  
  
“Don’t! Don't pretend you care!”  
  
He pants for a moment, emotion ripping the words straight from his heart and tearing them out of his throat.  
  
“I just...I can’t do this anymore.”  
  
He watches through tired eyes as the other bristles at his words, eyes narrowing in false calm. He can see the worry and fear behind them.   
  
He didn't care anymore.  
  
"I never meant anything to you, did I?”


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re getting a vasectomy. That’s final.”  
  
"I can't deny prophecy, dad! It's literally written on stone!"  
  
"Then break it."  
  
" _Ugh_."  
  
Atreus waved him off and sat down on his bed, hand naturally coming to his stomach at this point, having done this two times before.   
  
"I wonder who it'll be?"  
  
"Hopefully human."  
  
Atreus chuckles softly and looks to his stomach in consideration.   
  
"I want a girl for once. Not to say I won't love them either way."  
  
It's quiet for a few moments before Kratos hums gently.  
  
"A girl...would be nice."  
  



	18. Guilt

Soft fingers trembled in their weakness as they reached up to brush away hot tears.   
  
"I'm here."  
  
A choked back sob, a bigger hand coming to cup the smaller one on their face, noth caring of the blood.  
  
"I'm here, f-father."  
  
Tired oasis blue eyes looked into fiery amber when opened, they saw so much guilt and love.  
  
" _I'm here_."  
  



	19. Rage

" _Don't. You. Dare."_  
  
"Ya know, you aren't so intimidating when ya boy has a knife to his neck!"  
  
A nasty laugh and a panicked whimper.   
  
Atreus clutched the arm around his chest, eyes wide and filled with nearly overflowing tears as his legs kicked the air uselessly.   
  
He tried his best to struggle but found the sharp dagger touching the skin of his neck good motivation to stop after a few moments.  
  
It wasn't often father and him got to see another living, breathing person. Even less often when they lost in a battle. Though you can barely call sneaking up on someone from behind a battle.  
  
It wasn't often he got to see his father genuinely angry, either. Eyes ablaze and fire sparking, only like in a few other instances he could remember.  
  
He watched as his father cautiously took a step forward and glanced sharply at his axe embedded in the floor a little ways beside them. Both knew it unwise to suddenly call it back. Best not to startle a knife wielding maniac, after all.  
  
The frustration was almost equal to the hopelessness in his father's face.   
  
"What is it that you want?!"  
  
The man smiled wide, unconsciously loosening his hold on him enough for him to wiggle down a bit and kick back as he was taught to. The response was immediate, the man dropped him.  
  
He took off towards his father as fast as he could, which was actually pretty fast, as his father called the axe back with a fierceness he didn't expect to hear.  
  
It was over pretty quickly, the man didn't even have time to fully comprehend his mistake before he was brutally beheaded.   
  
Atreus looked to his father's face, still furious, and could tell it'd never be enough.


	20. First words

"I apologise in advance for everything I'll ever do to upset you."  
  
It was the first thing he ever said to him and he meant every word.  
  
He knew from experience how to be a father, but he couldn't recall ever being a good one. He knew their path ahead would be difficult wherever it took them, but he hoped to be at least better.  
  
To one day be someone his son could look up to in awe and not fear.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping face now, those words still held true for the boy they were said for.


	21. Sharing

"I've come to the conclusion that you are actually a douche."   
  
"I am you."  
  
"The reason why I know."  
  
" _Ouch_. Harsh on yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"Am I wrong?"  
  
"Considering me...no"  
  
"Alright then, shut it."  
  
Loki sighs inwardly, not being able to normally because Atreus was being stingey. Making him wait his turn while he cleaned the cabin.  
  
Though he supposed that wasn't fair, it was naturally his body. Something that made him sometimes green with envy, especially seeing where he was at life and who his father was.   
  
How lucky was this boy to have anyone, even a stoic buzzkill like a war god.  
  
He wondered for a moment how they got here, how they weren't separate beings as the prophecies made clear they were.  
  
He suspected a war god and change of fate.  
  
Looking through Atreus' eyes as he picked up a book, he supposed it could be worse.

He could be a laughing stock of Asgard, after all.  
  
  



End file.
